Life Is A Game
by Alexander Strong
Summary: Life is not a game young man. But don't you wish it could be? Points and experience from doing tasks, leveling up and getting stronger or better looking. Well I could do those things because, I am Alexander Strong and I am a gamer. Based on the Manhwa "the gamer"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

if you would've asked me what life was like I wouldn't have said anything chessy. Like "life is amazing and you should live It to the fullest" or "life is like a box of chocolates, I hate it" no to me life is nothing more than a game. Let me rewind a  
/little bit I'm Alex Strong, I'm a Demi-God, and I love long walks through the forest. Now that we're done with introductions lets start with the story.

I woke up feeling relaxed and well. When all of a sudden a box out of nowhere appeared In front of my face.

 **You have slept in your own bed your HP/STM/MAG have been fully replenished!**

 **All illnesses and ailments have been healed and cured!**

 **You gained 250 exp!**

You know the feeling of surprise you get where you have to register what just happened and then you scream? Yeah that happened to me. From my perspective I just screamed, but from a third person perspective I'm pretty sure it would show me staring at  
/a wall for three minutes processing then yelling at the top of my lungs. My roommate Chuck barged in hold a stick "What happened!? Who's here!?" I looked at him and back at the screen, until I managed to get my voice back. "You can't see this thing?"  
/I said pointing to my screen, he looked at me skeptically then laughed "very funny man, nice prank, but you should really hurry up class is about to start" I looked at him with squinting eyes, and then he left. I glancedback at the screen and

saw a little red X at the top right corner and a little idea came to mind. Just then another screen popped up

 **Due to your keen observation skills your observation skill has grew 1 level!**

 **You can now observe all objects and it will provide you with the objects Stats and a summary!**

 **To activate this ability just say Observe mentally or verbally!**

 **You gained 250 exp!**

Oh you have got to be kidding me. I pressed the X button for both screens and quickly got out of bed. I put on some clothes and rushed through the door passing the mirror. But then a crazy idea came to my mind. Seriously I'm having a lot of ideas lately.  
/I stood in front of the mirror and said observe. I jumped back in surprise at the screen Infront of me. Again.

 **NAME:Alexander Strong**

 **OCCUPATION:?**

 **POWER: The gamer**

 **LEVEL: 4**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **STM: 100(+50)/150**

 **MAG:100(+50)/150**

 **EXP:500/1,000**

 **STATS:**

 **STRENGTH:10**

 **INTELLIGENCE:3**

 **WISDOM:3**

 **LUCK:2**

 **DEXTERITY:5**

 **POINTS:0**

 **Alexander is theson of Emily and Joe strong. His real father is ? And his real mom is Emily!**

 **He currently attending Nancy Academy and is barely passing! What an idiot!**

 **Due to his lineage he gets 50 extra points to Health and Magic!**

I read the screen over and over again. Mostly at the question marks, and then, you guessed another screen popped up!

 **MAIN QUEST ALERT!**

 **FIND OUT WHO'S YOUR REAL DADDY!**

 **REWARD:**

 **5,000 exp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **PENALTY:**

 **DEATH!**

Oh fuck me.


	2. Chapter 2

Nintendo puppy didn't train me for this

Class is boring. The subject is boring. The teachers voice is boring. Hell these chairs which are harder than a porn-star's dick are boring. You're probably thinking stop exaggerating Alex class isn't that boring. Well then mysterious voice, go fuck yourself.  
It's boring for me because I simply cant understand it. Wanna know why? Because I'm diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia folks. So yeah maybe sitting on a porn-star's dick might not be boring for you it is for me. I sighed, wishing I was playing some  
video game right now. WAIT! I am in a game. I took a quick glance around the class for anything unusual. There were no higher levels than 3 until finally I saw a 13 a level 13!

I said observe mentally so no one could hear me. The information scared the shit out of me:

 **NAME: Chuck Gleeson**

 **OCCUPATION: Protector**

 **POWER: Saytr**

 **LEVEL:13**

 **HP:2,300**

 **STM:5,000**

 **MAG:1,000**

 **STATS:**

 **STRENGTH: 5**

 **INTELLIGENCE:5**

 **WISDOM :7**

 **LUCK :2**

 **DEXTERITY :7**

 **Chuck is the son of Hedge and Mel Gleeson!**

 **He is currently in the same school as Alex and is to protect him!**

 **His job is to take him to Camp Half Blood!**

Great! Just fucking great, in one day I find out I'm adopted,my roommate is a satyr, he's stronger than me, and he's supposed to take me to this Camp? But wait what's a satyr?

For the first time ever ladies and gentlemen your boy Alex here, is going to the library. I looked around some more to find anything strange or stranger than usual but nothing sticked out rather than me and Chuck.

Class ended one hour later, and I went straight to the library. I passed by my dorm and made a right to the stairwell, and entered the library. I was in awe at all the books in here. Immediately I began thinking a gamer again. 'If I read all these books  
would my INT. grow?' I smiled at the thought just then a notification pinged in front of me

 **Congratulations! You increased your INT. by +1!**

 **You have also leveled up!**

 **Please select which to increase!**

 **Health?**

 **Stamina?**

 **Magic?**

I quickly pressed on stamina and smiled. I am sooooo going to pass PE.

I quickly focused back to the task at hand. I walked around the library and gathered as much books as I can on satyrs and anything linked to them. I walked around the library until I finally had 20 books. I sat on an e,pry seat with an empty table,  
and I began to read.

20 minutes later

Turns out I don't technically read the book I absorb the knowledge. Let me explain this as simple as I can. When I open a book a notification pops up saying

 **Would you like to read this book?**

 **Yes/no**

And if I click yes, the book gets destroyed and I absorb all the knowledge in the book. At the end of the though I'm left with an empty table and a new notification

 **Congratulations! You just became a master in Greek Mythology!**

 **Greek Mythology- lv. MAX**

 **INTELLIGENCE increased by 2**

 **WISDOM increased by 2**

I smiled to myself at my job well done and I went back to my room. I still have ten minutes left until my next class begins. I laid down on my bed looking at the ceiling, until a crazy idea popped in my head. 'My life is a game and if I'm a gamer I should  
have the abilities of one!' I sat straight up on my bed and said "menu" I looked at the screen in front of me I had four choices map, inventory, stats or skills. I smiled until I heard ding. I got another notification, but I couldn't see it because  
the menu was blocking it. I said inventory and a screen the size of my head came up. It was a screen with many boxes in it. Empty boxes. I just followed my gamer instincts next I got a bag of chips from under my bed and placed it in one of the boxes,  
and the bag stayed in the little box on the screen! For the next five minutes I played around with my stats and skills and spending the ten points I got for leveling up. My news stats looked like this:

 **STATS:**

 **STRENGTH:15**

 **INTELLIGENCE:6**

 **WISDOM:4**

 **LUCK:3**

 **DEXTERITY:6**

 **POINTS:0**

I was so happy for myself if I continue like this I should be able to be stronger than Chuck! I smiled to my self soon I'll be strong enough to protect myself, but for now I need to tackle my worst enemy Latin.

2 Hours Later

Oh god almighty I hate Latin! But lucky me I get to improve my Latin by playing a little game. At that thought I made a B line straight for the Library where I could get all the knowledge of Latin I can. I repeated what I did earlier that day and gathered  
as much books as I can and 'absorbed' their knowledge. After 15 minutes of absorbing I got a notification.

 **Congratulations! You just became an expert on Latin!**

 **Not quite a master though!**

 **INTELLIGENCE +1**

 **WISDOM +1**

 **CONGRATULATIONS! You just earned the skill language learner!**

 **You have unlocked bi-lingual!**

 **This skill allows you to speak two languages!**

I smiled at the screen and dismissed it, I got up and looked at the clock 6:30 almost dinner. I pushed in my chair and left. Not noticing that someone has been watching me.

After dinner I went outside to the park. Since curfew wasn't until 8:30 I still had time. Now I shall address the elephant in the room. With all this talk about dorms and curfews you would be wondering what kind of school I go to, and the answer that  
question my friend is Military School. Yes that's right but this military school is different you see. We have to wear our uniform once a week, we have to march every day, we have two 2 hour classes everyday, and our PE is basic military training.  
I shuddered at the thought of 2 hour classes. Especially Math, especially since Ms. Brown teaches the class. She would always look at me through her thick rimmed glasses and a smile saying "c'mon boy you could do better than that" she would then smile  
wider "I know you can"

Speak of the devil, it's her. She was sitting on the park bench looking straight at me. If there's one thing I learned from my peers is that never ever be alone with Ms. Brown. Rumors say she would bark at you and snarl at you like a dog. I immediately  
turn around and walked the opposite direction thinking that's enough of a walk today. But then a notification popped up

 **Warning! Blood Lust detected! Coming from Behind!**

I read the notifications and turned around just in time to see Ms. Brown standing right behind me face to face with the same wide smile she would always give me. "Hello boy" she said, putting a lot of poison on the word Boy. I yelped and fell on  
my ass out of fear. 'How I everything that is holy did she run fifty yards in 1 second' I got up and said "good evening Ms. Brown how are you today" I tired to sound casual I really did but she just laughed and didn't say one word. I gave a  
nervous laugh "well if that's it-" I was cut off by her barking and growling at me. I yelled for my life and ran from what I saw. Today is officially the worst day ever. I'm adopted, my roommate is a saytr, and my Math teacher turned into a dog.

 **Warning! Attack coming from behind you!**

I ducked just as the Ms. Brown dove for my head. This Bitch is trying to fucking kill me! I felt anger inside me as Ms. Brown leapt for me again. I cocked my fist back and punched the bitch right in the snout. She flew back a good ten yards and was slow  
to get up. Obviously dazed by, my attack and surprised by my strength. I got a notification soon after the punch.

 **You've unlocked the move "Punch!"**

 **Damage=Strength x Dexterity**

I dismissed the notification and saw the bitch prowling me like prey. I said observe and saw her stats and summary

 **NAME: Ms. Brown**

 **OCCUPATION: Teacher**

 **POWER: BloodHound**

 **HP:910/1000**

 **STM:1,000**

 **MAG:1,000**

 **STATS:**

 **STRENGTH:50**

 **INTELLIGENCE:5**

 **WISDOM:1**

 **LUCK:1**

 **DEXTERITY:5**

 **Ms. Brown is a hellhound of the underworld she hunts any demigod**

 **She was an undercover teacher for ages and whenever a Demigod came by she would eat and kill them.**

I read the description and immediately knew two things. She kills demigods and I'm a Demigod. I gulped and put my hands up waiting for the fight if my life.

She howled and charged at me. I got the warning notification and steeped to the right, she missed. She hunched her front legs and raised her back legs ready to pounce, but I had a strategy. She launched for me and I stepped to the right, grabbing a piece  
of her dirty black fur and slammed her to the ground. I got on top of her back and began pummeling her as much as I could. After a few seconds she roared and I was thrown off her back. I got another notification saying:

 **Bloodlust detected! You're gonna die!**

I said observed and I looked at her health

 **200/1000**

Just three more punches and I'll euthanize this bitch. I tried to make her attack the only way I know how. Taunting. Yes Alex taunt the extremely bloodthirsty dog. Yes actually I will. I smiled and stretched my arms and yawned. "For a bloodhound you must  
be weak, what do they call you back in the underworld? Fluffy? Or maybe lassie?" She growled and began barking very loudly.

 **Taunt succeeded!**

She lunged forward but this time I punched her snout again throwing her to the ground. I looked at her limping body on the ground and the Black blood coming from her nostril and those beating red eyes that stared into my soul. I punched the bitch two  
more times until nothing but cash, hand wraps and golden dust were left. I got another notification saying:

 **1,000 points exp. gained!**

 **50$ gained!**

 **Hand Wraps of a gladiator gained!**

I stored the cash inside my inventory, but the wraps I held on. I looked at e wraps and said observe.

 **Hand wraps of a gladiator gained!**

 **Defense:+5**

 **Dexterity:+2**

 **Attack: (punch x 2)**

I took off the hand wraps and stored them in my inventory. My life really is a game huh? I get all the perks. The rest, the feel, and the reward. But there is one thing I don't have. A start over button, if I die I really do die. Oh well that's life.  
I went back to my dorm and went to sleep. I can't _wait_ and see what tomorrow will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**More** **zombies than call of duty brah**

 **You have slept in your own bed your HP/STM/MAG have been fully replenished!**

 **All illnesses and ailments have been healed and cured!**

 **You gained 250 exp!**

I opened my eyes at the ping of the notification lately I've depended on the thing as my alarm clock and also means of getting exp. I've gained 1,000 exp. in one week after my fight with the bitch. I opened up my stats menu and updated all my stats.

 **STATS:**

 **STRENGTH:20**

 **INTELLIGENCE:8**

 **WISDOM:6**

 **LUCK:4**

 **DEXTERITY:8**

 ****

 **POINTS:0**

I felt satisfied at my stats most of it went in strength, because duh, me buff strong man. I got out of bed and got ready to start my day, starting it off the perfect way. Stealing food from the endless buffet at the mess hall. A few days agin I found  
out that my inventory screen was like a gigantic fridge, except my food never spoiled. If I put in hot pancakes and I take them out three hours later I would still have hot and delicious flapjacks. I put more flapjacks and apples and other assorted  
fruit in my inventory and some OJ and Milk while I was still in line. I didn't take everything I just took enough so that I didn't look suspicious. After an hour of breakfast it was time for my first class of the week. Latin, oh and lucky me I know  
everything about Latin. I walked to Latin class stopping by some of my friends saying hi and other stuff normal 16 year old boys do. Like check out cute girls... And occasionally guys. What can't a guy check out both genders and not be judged? Sheesh  
people it's 2016. Anyway moving on as I entered my Latin classroom I took my seat the one in back left near the window. I noticed I was one of the few kids here. The few kids here consisted of the nerds, the ones who had to study to keep their grade  
up. I kinda felt bad though. My gift made me skip all that hard work.  
Five minutes later  
Our dean Mr. Doff came in with a man on a wheelchair the man appeared to be a middle age man with a fine trimmed beard and few streaks of gray. His hair was dark brown with curls which made him look like a mad man. With his brown suit with blue long sleeves  
and his matching red bow tie. He kinda looked like that cool uncle who would take you strip clubs when you were 16. I smiled but when I made eye contact with him I knew he was one not to be messed with. I said observe and immediately looked at his  
stats:  
 **  
**

 **NAME: Chiron**

 **OCCUPATION: Trainer of heroes**

 **POWER: Centaur**

 ****

 **LEVEL:?**

 ****

 **STATS:**

 **STRENGTH:?**

 **INTELLIGENCE:?**

 **WISDOM:?**

 **LUCK:?**

 **DEXTERITY:?**

 ****

 **Chiron is the son of Kronos. He is also the instructor for Camp Half Blood!**

 **He is here at your school to make sure you get to Camp!**

I gulped. Chiron _the_ Chiron is here, which means- I looked for Chuck and there he was smiling at me. Man these people really are dedicated to bringing me to their camp. After a few more seconds class began. Our dean shouted a command "company to  
attention" and the pledge of allegiance was said, but I swear on my life that when the line "one nation under God" was supposed to be said Chiron said God's. As in plural. But I dismissed it as a slip of the tongue. After the announcements were order  
we sat back down and waited for the dean to speak.  
"Now as you know your Math teacher Ms. Brown had to take an emergency leave, so your Latin teacher had to become your math teacher, and now we have a new Latin teacher." Mr. Doff cleared his throat finally realizing that his actions were idiotic  
"Mr. Bruner will you please introduce yourself" Mr. Bruner wheeled himself to the front of the class and spoke "good morning class, my name is Mr. Bruner and from now on I'll be your Latin teacher" the class erupted with sounds of 'ugh' and 'fines'  
I was on the fine side if I have to be honest. I'm stuck with a centaur for one entire class period. And he's stronger than me. Yay.

 **2 hours later**  
Finally lunch. Library time! As I walked to the library I thought to myself what subject I should 'study' on. I decided to read about Martial Arts, because why not I can't just go punching every monster I see. I need to kick, knee, elbow, he'll even head-butt  
the enemy if it means I survive. I gathered all the books in the library about Martial arts and in ten minutes I learned all the techniques.  
 **Kicking- Lv. 1**

 **Kneeing-Lv. 1**

 **Elbowing- Lv. 1**

 **Attack= strength x dexterity**

Turns out these skills I have to train like any otherperson but at the rate I was going I could afford to train. I looked at the clock ten more minutes until lunch is over. I still had time to look for more books. I looked around until I stumbled  
upon a open door with the delta symbol on it I put one hand in the door when a notification showed up:  
 **Do you wish to enter this dungeon?**

 **Yes/No?**

Dungeon? Maybe there's more monsters! I began to think and analyze the situation the best I could. Monsters=Training=higher skill=stronger monsters= better loot!  
I smiled and clicked yes and I was instantly thrown into a different world.  
One moment I was in the Academies Library the next I was in the park. All around I saw people walking very slowly. I used my observe skill to find out what's happening:  
 **NAME: zombie**

 **OCCUPATION: dead**

 **POWER: he's a fucking zombie**

 ****

 **LEVEL: 8**

 ****

 **STATS:**

 **STRENGTH:30**

 **INTELLIGENCE:1**

 **WISDOM:0**

 **LUCK:0**

 **DEXTERITY:0**

 **Zombies only want one thing!**

 **Your Flesh and your brain's! Even though you have none you stupid demigod!**

Huh a sassy help system. I can learn to like it. I went to the first zombie I saw and studied the thing. The zombie is slow but his strength is high. I should watch out and aim for the head. That's what every movie and video game does. Right?  
I equipped my hand wraps and I cocked my fist back punching the zombies head clean off.  
 **You've unlocked critical hit!**

 **Critical hit= Attack x luck**

 **Which means if my calculations are correct**

 **Attack= 800**

I smiled I definitely got stronger. I picked up the loot from the fallen zombie. the loot only contained money and nothing else. I sighed wishing for something better. Like a new weapon or a book that thought some magic. yes magic would be nice. but for  
now I need to find more zombies to kill. Maybe I should try my new moves on them? eh it's worth a shot. I looked for one more Zombie and smiled. might as well do it. I ran towards the zombie as fast as I can and at the last second I leaped up with  
my knee forward. one second later there was a decapitated head and a lot or groaning. I walked towards the decapitated head and kicked it towards the woods yelling at the top of my lungs. "GOOOOOOAL, and the crowd goes wild as Alexander makes the  
game winning goal" cue fake cheers but instead, I got more groaning. a lot of groaning. All of a sudden I was surrounded by ten and hundreds of zombies. I mentally cursed myself for yelling. I honestly came here for a good time I thought to  
myself and i feel so attacked right now. I sighed and braced my self for the inevitable. I ran to the first zombie and grabbed the back of his head with my left and crushed his head with my right elbow. **Critical Hit!** I turned around just to see  
a rotten hand aimed for my chest, but I didn't dodge in time. I looked down on my chest and saw blood on my chest. actual blood. I can die here, I can actually die. But I'm still a virgin! I haven't even gotten into college! I haven't even told my  
mom I love her! _my mom_. I looked at the zombie in front of me and I tackled the zombiepicking him up by the legs and charging with him. I pushed through the crowd of zombies and escaped. I'm going to find them, but I'm gonna fight them  
on my turns. For 8 minutes straight I did nothing but knee, kick, punch and elbow my way through the horde of zombies.  
 **  
**

 **8 minutes later**

 **Congratulations you defeated the first wave of zombies!**

 **Congratulations! you leveled up 5 times!**

 **Your Knee skill increased ten levels!**

 **Your Kick skill increased ten levels!**

 **Your Punch skill increased ten levels!**

 **Your elbow skill increased ten levels!**

 **all attacks have gained a new bonus! Your attack's do 50% more damage!**

I stood there in the middle of park, blood flowing down my chest and sweat dripping down my body. For defeating an entire wave of zombies I get to level up 5 times. I should come here more often, but first I need to collect all my loot. At the end of  
the day I collected:  
 **100,000$**

 **50 pieces of rotten flesh!**

 **Iron Skin!**

 **I stored the other stuff into my inventory. And said observe.**

 **The skill Iron skin!**

 **This skill will allow your skin to be a strong as iron!**

 **Cost 50 MAG!**

 **Increases defense by +100!**

With the this skill I don't have to wear armor plus, if my theory is correct my attack will also increase due to my skin being as hard as iron. I opened the skill book.  
 **Do you wish to learn Iron Skin?**

 **Yes/No**

I smiled and clicked yes.  
 **New skill unlocked Iron skin!**

 **Iron skin- Lv.1**

 **Defense +100**

I sighed, and I exited the dungeon. For the rest of the day I continued my daily schedule until it was after dinner time. I went straight to my room and laid down. I opened up my stats menu and saw I had 50 points to spare. I decided to spend them all.  
After a few minutes my new stats looked liked this.  
 **STATS:**

 **STRENGTH:30**

 **INTELLIGENCE:18**

 **WISDOM:16**

 **LUCK:14**

 **DEXTERITY:18**

 ****

 **POINTS:0**

I decided to spend my points equality by giving each stat 10 points. My strength was off the charts, I was smart enough to pass any test in high school, I was wise enough (though I have no idea what theta means), I was lucky enough to increase my critical  
attacks, and my dexterity was amazing also increasing my attacks.  
With this power I could be the one now protecting Chuck. Not the other way around. I smiled to my self getting ready for bed and deciding what I should do tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**The bigger they are, the more loot they drop**

 _One_ normal day is all I ask, is that to much? These past few weeks have been nothing but Hell. First I find out I'm adopted, then I find out I'm a "Demigod", afterwards I find out my roommate is supposed to protect (even though now I'm strongerthan  
/him now) and deliver me to some camp Half-Blood , oh and did I mention both him and my Latin teacher are mythical creatures? Yeah, my roommate is a Saytr (basically half man half goat) and my Latin teacher is a fucking Centaur, and not

just any centaur. He's Chiron trainer of heroes. _The_ trainer of heroes. But right now that's not important what's important is what happened this morning, when a paraplegic and my vegan roommate barged in my room.

Rule number one of this room, never ever make a loud ruckus while your roommate is sleeping.

Rule number two of this room, never under any circumstance bring a teacher in the room.

Chuck broke those two rules, in one day.

I woke up the moment I heard Chuck scream my name at the top of his lungs into my ears. I dismissed the notification I get when I wake up and grabbed Chucks neck.

"What is the first rule we have my _dear_ roommate?" I _tried_ to sound as nice as possible. Emphasis on tried. "Rule number one," Chuck visibly gulped "never make a loud sound while your roommate is sleeping" I smiled and made my grip tighter,"now  
/for your punishment-"

"That's enough Mr. Strong" Mr. Bruner snapped while staying in the doorway. Great he brought Mr. Bruner a.k.a Chiron, out Latin teacher. Another rule broken, and another punishment. I was snapped out of my, uh _ideas_ for Chuck, because my Latin  
/teachespoke up again.

"Enough of this lolly gagging, let's get straight to business," Mr. Bruner spoke up again, "Alex what have you been doing during lunch, and before bedtime" _shit_ they caught on. I have two options right now lie or curve the truth, also known asasemi-truth.

I looked down pretending to be in shame, "I was studying at the library" I said adding a little embarrassment to my voice.

 **Lie was successful!**

 **You've discovered a new skill! Lying!**

 **Have a 50% chance of working depending on the lie!**

I ignored the screen and stayed in the same position, hoping my plan would work. You see my plan was to act like the victim and lie saying I was studying for Latin class. It was the truth, it just wasn't the whole truth.

Mr. Bruner put his hand on my shoulder and responded "raise your head young man," he looked deep into my eyes and continued "never be ashamed of your actions. Thank your for your time, now I will have a word with your roommate." Chuck and Mr. Burnerexited,  
/but before they left Chuck took a glance back at me, and me being me I playfully drew a imaginary line on my neck.

 **LUNCH**

Lunch time= Grinding time (studying...) but with a little twist. While I'm reading books, or slaying zombies, I should activate my iron skin. Why? Well since my life is a game I should have the characteristics and environment of one, it's like traininingmartial  
/arts, the more I use the skill the stronger I get, but I could only use this skill for three minutes due to my MAG only being 350.

I chose to slay zombies instead of "reading" some books, the purpose of this action? I wanted to see how many Zombies I could slay with only three minutes to spare. I walked to the space where I found the entrance of the dungeon, and entered.

I looked around and saw the familiar background. An empty park, red skies, oh and hundreds of zombies to slay. I cracked my knuckles and equipped my Hand wraps, If I wanted to fight as many as I can I might as well start a stupid plan with a stupid  
/action.

"You guys look like complete ripoffs of the walking dead zombies!" I yelled at the top of my lungs,alerting all zombies to my location.

 **Taunt succeeded!**

I doubt they even knew what the walking dead was due to their low brain power, but they sure know a insult when they hear one. I activated my iron skin and fought the horde of walkers. I ran to the nearest one and kneed him in the chest with my 'ironknee'  
/sending him down to the ground. I picked him up by his legs and flung him to the nearest group of zombies, sending the entire group to the floor.

 **2.5 minutes left until mana is depleted!**

I dismissed the notification and barely now realized I was surrounded by the undead, I looked around panicked looking for a way to get out of this. Unfortunately I found no escape plan, and just restored to my plan B, I will fight every single undeadSOB  
/in here.

I stood my ground punching, kicking, elbowing, and kneeing anything that moved, or triggered my alert system. Eventually though my mana ran out, leaving me all _fleshy_ and stuff. The good news was that I only had one zombie to kill, I limped  
/to the

zombie and with one last good punch, I missed. I missed and that was my doom, the zombie took the opportunity of my missed punched, and clawed my chest. In a moment of fear I fellbackwards, with the zombie on top of me. I pushed his head away,

/which was trying to bite my face off, and held his neck. I finally got my bearings back and twisted our position until I was the one on top. Once I was on top, I let my punches rain down on him. Until I was hitting nothing but bloody grass. I stood  
/up from my previous position, and from my inventory grabbed a bottle water, and chugged it. I looked around and saw tiny glints of rewards and items, finally the best part of grinding. The reward.

 **Congratulations! You leveled up 2 times!**

 **100,000$**

 **50 pieces of rotten flesh!**

 **25 pieces of broken bones!**

I sighed at the rewards i got today, and shoved them all into my inventory. At least I made money, but what I really wanted some skills or an item. Maybe an item that increases my health, or a skill that increases my stats, but no, I sighed and I updated  
/my stats instead. I had 20 spare points, maybe I'll put them in dexterity and intelligence? I said fuck it and updated my dexterity and intelligence. I looked at my updated stat window:

 **STATS:**

 **STRENGTH:30**

 **INTELLIGENCE:28**

 **WISDOM:16**

 **LUCK:14**

 **DEXTERITY:28**

 **POINTS:0**

Feeling satisfied I exited the dungeon, and with only about 20 minutes left of lunch, I headed to the cafeteria and went to fill my stomach, and restock my inventory with more food.

 **Next day**

There's one rule that every gamer knows, repetition equals mastery. So in theory, If I repeat the skill 'Iron Skin' my body would already be used to it, and In return the magic would get stronger to accomplish the same effect. For those of you who don't  
/understand I'll use drugs as an example. Let's say person A starts using drugs and after a while his body gets used to the effects of the drugs. If he wants to get the same effects from the first time he used it, he has two options. Either make the  
/drug stronger, or increase the dosage. Since my skill is that of a game, my body adapts to it and makes the skill stronger increasing my defense.

 **Due to excessive thinking your wisdom increased by +1!**

I dismissed the notification and began to fight the first horde of zombies of the day. Yesterday Ittook me around 4 minutes to defeat one horde, I almost completely halfed my time the first time I fought the undead. This time I was aiming for 2minutes,  
/and maybe move on to the second horde. I activated my Irom Skin skill and equipped my Hand Wraps and began to fight the first wave.

 **3 minutes later**

 **Congratulations! You cleared the first wave of the undead!**

 **Would you like take on the next wave?**

 **Yes/No**

I stood around In a pile of rotting flesh, bones, cash, and a puddle of my own sweat. I open ended up my stats window and saw my stamina was low, I needed to take a break before I engaged the second wave. I grabbed a bottle of Gatoradeand chugged

it until nothing was left. My stamina was almost full now, so instead of waiting around waiting for it to reach 100%I gathered upall of myloot and shoved it into myinventory. After I finished collecting all of my loot I clicked

on the yes button,beginning the second wave of the undead. But something seemed different, instead of me coming to the zombies, the zombies came to me. And not very slowly like before, no these zombies would chase after me at a full sprint,

barely giving me any recovery time.

 _Shit._ Guess I have to resort to my plan C, strategic escape, aka running away. I racked my mind looking for any ideas I could use, until I finally decided what to do. When ever I played a zombie game I would first find a high vantage point  
/and asses the situation, secondly I would forma new plan, and finally I would _kill_ them all. I searched and searched for any vantage point I could use in the park until finally, I saw just what I needed, a tree. I ran for the tree as fast  
/as I could and climbed onto the tree, praying to whoever my real father was. I reached the top of the tree and looked down to the hellish nightmare I laid my eyes on.

At the the bottom of the tree there was only about a dozen _modified_ zombies, and each one was scraping or biting at the air trying to get me, it looked like a pack of piranhas trying to get a dangling piece of meat, which in this case, was probably  
/a horrible analogy. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a crack, I glanced down and saw what they were doing, they were trying to tip the tree over. I needed to comeup with a plan in a hurry so I just did what any other kid would do

in my situation, I yelled at the undead sons of bitches and dropped down making sure to drop with my full weight (with iron skin I weigh the same as a fridge) and crushing two zombies dead, or since they're dead double dead? I don't know, I didn't  
/have time, because I was being chased by about ten more fast ones.

Tip number one ladies and gentlemen, never ever turn your back against an enemy, especially if they're zombies, and _especially_ if they have a weird skill. Most ofyou reading this would be like "oh Alex, you handsome son a bitch, what ever do  
/you mean by a weird skill"

well let me tell you mysterious voice. If they turn into a giant fucking zombie.

You see as I was running for my life, I made a mistake of glancing back, what I saw really took the cake of weird. I saw hundreds of zombies merging and climbing on top of each other until there was nothing but what looked like a mountain. Then in a second  
/later the mountain seemed to have stood up, grew a pair of arms and legs, and a head, then after that was done it roared and started to move towardsme.

"Okay Alex keep it together, just continue your plan, firstasses from a vantage point (which is impossible), form a plan, then kill that thing. I said observe at the thing walking my way and saw it's stats:

 **LEVEL:35**

 **STATS:**

 **STRENGTH:?**

 **INTELLIGENCE:5**

 **WISDOM:2**

 **LUCK:0**

 **DEXTERITY:1**

 **This legionzombie was born out of the hate and death of hundreds of zombies!**

 **This legion zombie has the strength and health of over 200 zombies!**

 **You're fucked!**

Let's see... The average health of a zombie if I'm not mistakenis200 and its strength is 30 so if I multiply it by 200 I should get- oh _fuck_ me. His health is 40,000 and its strength is 600. I panicked I needed a plan, I can't take

this- this thing on eight just brute force I need a plan. I scraped my brain for any plan, any plan I read in a book, or played in a game.

 _Bingo_ , Shadow of the I climb my way to the top of the Legion zombies head I could get a critical and do some major damage.

I waited until the zombie was about to stomp on the me to begin my plan. Thank god it was slow, it took about 15 secondsfor his foot to reach the floor, but it packed so much force, it still managed to crack the floor. I hopped onto his legs and

began climbing, using the broken bones from my inventory as ice picks.

 **Five Minutes later**

I reached the top of the zombies head and with my foot looked for the soft spot on his head. After looking for a few seconds I finally found it, now time for operation Goliath to start. I activated my iron skin,equipped my hand wraps, and in one

movement I jumped up as high as I could and slammed my fist at the soft spot on his head.

 **Critical hit!**

 **Total damage 18,676!**

The legion zombie roared and reared his head in pain. Definelty not expecting me to do that much damage, but when he reared his head back I accidentally feel over and landed on the ground with a hard _thunk_. I groaned and looked atmy health,  
/I only had half of my health left, same with big nasty over here.

I needed a way to get back up there or maybe- I smiled. If I can't go to it, I'll make it come to me. I cockedmy fist back and unleashed a hell of a punch on the Achilles' tendon of the zombie making it fall on it'sface, but sadly I didn't

get a critical.

 **Total damage 1,344**

But that was Percy now with the zombie zombie not being able to use its legs I could easily deliver he finishing blow, with a little twist. I walked over to the back of zombie where his heart should be, and began my _little_ experiment. Instead  
/of using iron body on my entire body what would happen if I focused my skill on only one area of my body? I equipped my hand wraps and activated iron skin, but this time focusing it on my right arm. After a few second sod focusing my body felt normal  
/except for my right arm. I cocked my arm back and released the final kill strike. Killing the beast, leveling up, and making a new skill? I looked at the screen in front of me saying:

 **You invented a new skill!**

 **Would you like to name the skill?**

I thought about it for a while until I finally decided on something. "Iron strike" I said out loud and another notification window popped up

 **New skill Iron strike added!**

 **Damage equals Attacks + Iron Skin**

I dissmissed the window and checked the rest of my notifications.

 **Due to killing a Legion zombie you gained 10,000 exp.**

 **you leveled up 3 times!**

I already knew the drill, I have to chose wether to increase my mana, my stamina or my health. If I increase my mana I could use iron skin longer thus making me use iron strike more, but if I increase my stamina I could last longer in a fight, also the  
/same with health. But with iron skin I could compensate that for health. So I decided to put 200 in mana and 100 in stamina. I looked at my other screens apparently I leveled up my attacks by 2 points, and gained 50extra points to spend. Now

it's

time for the hard part, collecting loot,if only there was a way for me to collect the loot instantly, I'll find out later.

 **10 minutes later**

 **You gained:**

 **The skull of a giant**

 **100,000$**

 **3 potions**

 **Hand wraps of Hercules**

I looked at the time and sighed 'guess I have five more minutes till curfew, better get going' I thought to myself and shoved everything I owned into my inventory without even checking it. I exited the dungeon and walked back into my room, finding  
/and Chuck in my room.

"Really Chuck? in one day you broke rule number tw-" but before I could I could finish my sentence I was interrupted by Chuck, "Oh my gods Alex! What are those scratches on your chest! Did you fight a-" he stopped mid sentence, closed the door, and staredme  
In the eye. "Explain. Strong"

* * *

 **If any of my followers have any questions please message me!**


	5. This is not a chapter

Howdy y'all it's me! You're all probably wondering 'where's the updates man?' We'll ever since summer training for football (American) started I didn't have enough time for the story, so I have news for my followers. I will promise updates don't worry,  
but they might be once a week only.  
But if any of you guys have any questions about me or the story, just comment? Idk.  
And I'll do my best to respond to them and answer them. 


End file.
